Let it burn
by Keisuke-my-lover
Summary: Tu regardes le spectacle, simplement. Celui d'un village qu'on a connu, à peine quelques heures plus tôt. Un village que nous avons plongé dans le chaos. Temari n'interviendra pas cette fois.


_Songfic : Let it burn, Red._

* * *

J'ai vu cette ville brûler. Ces rêves s'envoler au loin comme des cendres. Et les gens crier, s'égarer, délaisser leurs semblables, leurs amis, leurs familles. Tout ça juste pour s'en sortir. Au milieu des flammes, des crépitements et des charpentes qui se brisaient, des cris de douleur et de rage, des supplications … Ta voix, je ne l'ai jamais entendu. Seulement le silence. Et la folie.

Où étais-tu quand nos cœurs saignaient ? Quand Temari s'est jetée à corps perdu dans cette bataille contre les flammes pour sauver cette femme qui a eu la bonté de nous accepter sous son toit ce soir-là ? Quand je pourchassais l'ennemi et que j'engageais le combat ? Quand je me faisais rétamer et que mes marionnettes volaient en éclats ?

Où étais-tu quand tout s'est écrasé ? Ma voix ne sort pas. Elle reste prisonnière. Mon souffle peine à s'évader. La fumée me prend à la gorge. Et les flammes aveuglent mes yeux. Je ne la vois pas sortir. Je ne vois que le toit tomber. Les murs s'effondrer.

Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu me décevrais. Je n'ai jamais espéré que tu m'aimerais. Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de venir m'aider. Je n'ai jamais fait de premier pas vers toi. Ce n'est que justice, mais elle, elle ne mérite pas ça. Elle, elle s'est toujours efforcée de voir en toi l'enfant, le frère et non le démon. Où es-tu maintenant ?

Combien de temps peux-tu supporter la douleur ? Combien de temps vas-tu te voiler la face ? Tu sais, Temari est la seule personne à t'aimer. Peut-être sera-t-elle toujours l'unique personne à t'aimer. A vouloir tout te donner. Lui rendras-tu juste un peu de cette attention qu'elle me refuse pour se dévouer à toi ?

Combien de temps vas-tu être effrayé ? Je suis en sang et incapable de me relever. J'essaie pourtant, mais je glisse et je trébuche. Les flammes lèchent mes vêtements. La chaleur est insupportable. Mes entrailles se tordent. J'ai peur. J'ai peur de l'admettre. J'ai peur de la perdre.

Es-tu effrayé ? Sais-tu seulement ce que ça fait ? As-tu déjà ressenti ne serait-ce qu'un frémissement ? Te verrais-je tétanisé un jour ? Je tremble. Est-ce de la sueur sur mes joues ?

Combien de temps vas-tu jouer à ce jeu ? L'indifférence t'est devenue familière. J'ai besoin de toi pour Temari. J'ai besoin de t'appeler, de te demander de l'aide. Foutue fierté qui m'en empêche. Elle lutte pour s'emparer de moi. Je me bats pour la faire plier. Ça ne dure qu'une seconde. Elle vacille. Et je hurle après toi.

Vas-tu te battre ou vas-tu t'enfuir ? Combien de temps vas-tu laisser brûler ? Laisser brûler… Non. Je ne peux l'admettre. Je ne veux pas laisser les images prendre d'assaut ma conscience. Imaginer notre sœur devenir cendres.

Je regarde cette ville brûler et au milieu des murs incandescents dansant au gré du vent, ta silhouette se découpe. T'es là, bras croisés. Tu regardes le spectacle, simplement. Celui d'un village qu'on a connu, à peine quelques heures plus tôt. Un village que nous avons plongé dans le chaos. Ces passions partent lentement en fumée.

Comme une leçon jamais apprise. Temari n'interviendra pas cette fois. La force que je puise pour me vautrer près de toi est emprunte de colère. Je serre ton col et te plaque au sol. Mon poids est trop lourd à porter. Le sable engourdit mes membres, broie mes os. Seulement de la violence…

Ton monde n'est-il qu'une promesse brisée ? Ton amour n'est-il qu'une goutte de pluie ? Allons-nous nous consumer comme le feu ? Ici ? Maintenant ? C'est ainsi que tu veux que nous mourions ? Penses-tu que je serai le seul à mourir ? Je t'entraînerai avec moi. Nous sommes une famille. C'est nous, contre le monde entier. Toi, moi, elle.

Es-tu toujours là ? Je te vois détourner la tête et fixer la maison. Ah, le premier étage vient de s'écraser et la poussière nous avale. Un mélange de fumée noire et flammes s'invite autour de nous. La chaleur ardente m'épuise mais je ne sens pas sa morsure. Je n'entends plus rien. Je ne vois plus rien. Alors c'est ça, être dans une boule de sable ? Dis-moi maintenant…

Peux-tu supporter la douleur ? Combien de temps vas-tu te voiler la face ? Combien de temps vas-tu être effrayé ?

\- Es-tu effrayé ?

N'aies pas l'air surpris. Je le sens à travers l'obscurité. Je te connais. Putain. Ouais. Je te connais.

\- Combien de temps vas-tu jouer à ce jeu ?

Tu m'as protégé. Tu aurais pu m'évincer, mais je suis là, avec toi. Nous sommes si près. Je peux sentir ta respiration, l'entendre. Mon corps est un poids mort contre le tien, frêle mais robuste. C'est la première fois que je te sens. Que je sens un cœur battre derrière ton torse et à travers le mien. Merde. T'es humain, en fait.

Vas-tu attendre que tout soit incendié ? Notre histoire, comme cette ville ? Attendras-tu le point de non-retour ? Ne sommes-nous pas tout ce qu'il te reste ? Ne veux-tu pas nous chérir ? Vas-tu te cacher jusqu'à ce que tout soit parti en fumée ?

Est-ce que ça te fera mal, quand tout sera incendié ? Quand elle ne sera plus là. Quand il sera trop tard. Comment vois-tu l'avenir ? Te battras-tu lorsque tout ne sera plus que poussière ? Te lèveras-tu ? Aimeras-tu ? Est-ce que ça sera fini ?

\- Vas-tu la laisser brûler ?

Dis-moi.

\- Hein ? Allez quoi, parle.

Réponds-moi.

\- Vas-tu la sacrifier ?

Parle-moi.

\- Est-ce que tu t'en fous à ce point de ce qui peut lui arriver ?

Regarde-moi.

\- Va la sauver !

Ecoute-moi.

\- S'il te plaît…

Gaara.


End file.
